Saud Kruger
Saud Kruger is a popular luxury brand that manufactures passenger ships, yachts and equipment for the wealthy in the galaxy. It runs its own shipyards as well. The main yards are located in Bedaho, with others established throughout independent and Imperial space. The subsidiary Astrogator Corporation sells luxury and extreme holidays to the less wealthy. It also has a thriving star chart and exploration business. Ships produced by Saud Kruger emphasize form over function for the sake of luxury, with designs incorporating tapering curves and large, tinted windows. Their default paint scheme is glossy white. Ships manufactured by Saud Kruger can exclusively install luxury Passenger Cabin suites. Products Ships Formation The Saud Kruger Corporation is relatively new on the corporate stage, but built on much earlier foundations. It was a small, specialist yacht manufacturer that had been very successful as a family business in a small niche. Stanislav Kruger took over the family firm from his father in 3270.Tourist Beacon 0226 A luxury ship manufacturer, and interstellar tourism business, the Astrogator Corporation prided itself on delivering the most stylish of holiday experiences. It claims the legendary explorer Augustus Brenquith as its long dead patron and bought up all image rights to the man's legacy several hundred years ago. The Corporation was based in Bedaho, but maintains office facilities in 80% of all colonised systems and through its contractual support program, helps local tourist attractions develop their portfolio for the discerning interstellar explorer. Growth Saud Kruger has gone from strength to strength, and has turned around the flagging Astrogator Corporation. It now makes a range of luxury ships under its own brand name, and still competes in the tourism business under the Astrogator name, and in the star chart area too.Tourist Beacon 0227 Astrogator cruises always used their own custom-built ships, and they continue to do so under Saud Kruger ownership, though of course now although the holidays still go under the Astrogator brand, the ships carry the Saud Kruger name. These cruises are seen by many as once-in-a-lifetime experiences for those that would otherwise never get to see space. Luxury Saud Kruger is a popular luxury brand, making passenger ships and yachts for the wealthy under its main brand name, and selling luxury holidays (using luxuriously equipped Saud Kruger vessels) to the less wealthy. It also has a thriving star chart and exploration business.Tourist Beacon 0228 Saud Kruger ships are made under license in a great many shipyards, including the Imperial Gutamaya yards. It runs its own shipyards too, with its main yards in Bedaho, but with other yards mostly in Independent and Imperial space, with many especially valued and super-rich Imperial clients. Astrogator holidays range from cruises around groups of local systems, to the more extreme, and Astrogator Extreme holidays carry the image of the legendary explorer Augustus Brenquith. The holidays tend to include extreme, and frequently quite dangerous, activities in distant locations, like atmospheric wave-riding, volcano diving and magnetic surfing. Trusted intrepid pilots take these adventurers 'to the edge' for 'life-changing experiences'. References Category:Manufacturers